Was verloren ist,kann gefunden werden  HIATUS
by WolfenIvy
Summary: Ivy hat Visionen von Weltuntergang;ist sie verrückt?Nach einem Angriff durch ein Wesen aus ihren Träumen macht sie sich auf in die Mojave-Wüste.Dorthin sollte sie gehen, hatte ihre letzte vision ihr bedeutet.Was wird sie finden? MichaelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Dies hier ist meine allererste FanFiction, die ich geschrieben habe bzw. noch am schreiben bin. Bitte bitte schreibt ein kleines Review! Muss ja nicht viel sein, ein „Find ich gut" oder „Ist scheiße" reicht mir schon. ;)**

**Das rating hab ich vorsichtshalber auf M gesetzt, weil ich noch nicht genau weiß wie sich die Geschichte entwickeln wird, das gleiche gilt für die Katergorie.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion, . (Aber ich wünschte es ware so *gg*)**

Ivy stand in der weiten Ebene und schirmte ihre Augen mit den Händen ab. Der Wind pfiff um sie herum und wirbelte den Staub auf. Sie konnte den Sand auf ihrer Zunge spüren und zwischen ihren Zähnen knirschen hören. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich rau und trocken an. Obwohl die Sonne vom Himmel brannte, war es eisig kalt und die kahle Wüste, die sich um Ivy herum erstreckte, wirkte noch lebloser als es normal war. Ivy schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und schaute sich um. Sie versuchte eine Richtung auszumachen, in die sie gehen sollte, in der sie eine menschliche Siedlung finden konnte. Als sie nach Westen blickte, schien es als würde der Horizont auf sie zu rasen. Sie kniff ihre Augen zu und versuchte zu erkennen, was da vor ihren Augen passierte. Sie sah etwas in ungeheurem Tempo auf sich zu kommen und verspannte sich augenblicklich. Was war hier los? Als Ivy erkennen konnte, was es war, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Es war ein Diner. Ein Diner mitten in der Wüste und es bewegte sich auf sie zu! Oder war sie es, die sich auf das Diner zu bewegte? Doch plötzlich kam die ganze Szenerie zu einem Halt und Ivy konnte das Gebäude genau betrachten. Es wirkte herunter gekommen. Die Farbe blätterte von den Wänden ab und die Fenster waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Auf dem Dach stand in großen Neon-Lettern „Paradise Falls". „Was für eine Ironie", dachte Ivy. Als sie zu ihrer Linken eine Bewegung bemerkte, zuckte sie erschreckt zusammen. Bisher von ihr unbemerkt, stand dort ein Mann. Groß, schlank mit scharfen Gesichtszügen und blauen Augen. Er schaute Ivy intensiv an und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sein Blick in den Ihrigen bohrte. Und dann hörte sie seine Stimme, nein vielmehr fühlte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ivy...", sprach er und seine Stimme war drängend, „Ivy, du musst kommen. Deine Anwesenheit ist wichtig, wichtig für den Fortbestand dieser Welt." „Kommen?", fragte sich Ivy verwirrt, „Wohin? Fortbestand der Welt?". Der Mann antwortete auf Ivy's unausgesprochenen Fragen mit einer Antwort, die genauso rätselhaft war wie seine vorherigen Aussagen. „Du weißt, es ist wahr. Du weißt, du kannst mir trauen." Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde ein wenig flehend. „Bitte Ivy. Wenn du mir schon nicht traust, dann traue dir selber". Und kaum war dieser Satz in Ivy's Kopf erklungen, veränderte sich die Welt um sie herum, wurde schwarz und mit einem Ruck erwachte Ivy aus ihrem Traum.

Sie saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich an als wäre dort etwas Pelziges gestorben und dem Geschmack ihrem Mund zu folgen das schon vor Wochen. Ivy stöhnte und barg ihren Kopf in den Händen. Dieser Traum war anders gewesen als ihre normalen Alpträume aber auch nicht wirklich viel besser. Wie sie sie hasste! Sie konnte meistens nicht mehr einschlafen, wenn sie einen solchen hatte und wälzte sich dann stundenlang im Bett herum.

Bis vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie normale Träume gehabt, Träume, an die sie sich meistens gar nicht mehr hatte erinnern können. Doch als sie 16 geworden war, hatte sich alles geändert. Ihre Träume waren nun erfüllt von der Apokalypse oder etwas, was ihr vorkam wie die Apokalypse. Schreckliche Träume, in denen sie mit ansehen musste, wie Menschen starben, auseinander gerissen wurden von Wesen mit menschenähnlichem Aussehen aber schwarzen, leblosen Augen und scharfen Zähnen. Sie sah die Menschheit fallen und das in entsetzlicher Klarheit. Als sie das erste Mal einen solchen Traum gehabt hatte, hatte sie noch geglaubt, es wäre ein normaler Alptraum gewesen, doch als diese immer häufiger kamen konnte sie sich das nicht mehr einreden. Sie hatte sich nicht mehr getraut einzuschlafen, war reizbar aufgrund des Schlafmangels geworden und konnte sich auf kaum noch etwas konzentrieren. Doch das war im Vergleich zu dem, was später kam, noch harmlos gewesen. Es war nicht nur bei Träumen geblieben, nein, denn das wäre ja zu schön gewesen. Sie hatte Visionen bekommen, Momente, in denen sie aus der normalen Welt gezogen wurde und schreckliche Dinge sehen musste. Sie bekam dann nichts mehr mit bis die Vision plötzlich endete, nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass irgendjemand sie anstarrte, weil sie sich seit fünfzehn Minuten nicht mehr gerührte hatte und natürlich auch kein Wort gesprochen. Die Sorge ihrer Eltern, die jedes Mal fast ausflippten, wenn das passierte, war noch leichter zu ertragen als die Erniedrigungen in der Schule. Am Anfang hatten ihre Klassenkameraden noch Angst um sie gehabt, doch die war bald in Angst VOR ihr umgeschlagen. Ivy hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie beleidigt, als Verrückte bezeichnet und verprügelt worden war.

Als sich ihr Zustand nicht hatte bessern wollen, hatten ihre Eltern sie zu einem Psychologen geschickt, der ihr aber natürlich nicht hatte helfen können, sondern ihr nur Schlaftabletten gegeben hatte. Mit etwas Ruhe, hatte er gemeint, würde sich ihr Zustand schon bessern.

Ivy hatte die Tabletten nur einmal genommen und dann die Toilette herunter gespült. Die Träume, die sie in dieser Nacht gehabt hatte, waren schlimmer und intensiver als alle vorherigen und ihr ging es am Morgen schlechter als am Abend zuvor.

In der Nacht, in der Ivy 18 geworden war, hatte sie ihre Habseligkeiten gepackt und sich aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern geschlichen. Sie konnte hier nicht mehr leben, sie wollte nur noch weg, irgendwohin, wo niemand sie kannte, wo niemand wusste, dass sie eine Wahnsinnige war. Denn das musste sie ja sein, oder? Wenn sie nicht wahnsinnig wäre, würde sie keine „Visionen" haben, würde sie nicht von einer Apokalypse träumen, die bestimmt nicht kommen würde, so redete sich Ivy immer wieder selber ein. Und eine Wahnsinnige wollte sie ihren Eltern nun wirklich nicht antun, dafür liebte sie sie einfach zu sehr. Die einzige Lösung war abzuhauen und ihren Liebsten ein Leben ohne sie zu ermöglichen, ein Leben in Frieden und Ruhe.

Seit diesem Tag, seit über zwei Jahren zog Ivy nun durch die Lande, zog von Stadt zu Stadt, von Motel zu Motel, immer auf der Suche nach einem Platz, wo sie sich niederlassen könnte. Sie hatte sich mit Nebenjobs über Wasser gehalten, hatte gekellnert, war Tellerwäscherin gewesen, hatte sich erniedrigt und alles für ein paar Dollar, um die nächsten Tage überleben zu können. Immer hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass ihre Visionen und Träume eines Tages aufhören würden und sie ein normales Leben führe könnte. Glück hatte sie bis jetzt nicht gehabt und so verließ sie jeden ihrer temporären Wohnorte nach wenigen Wochen immer auf der Suche nach Frieden.

Ivy atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus und versuchte ihr pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie blickte die Anzeige ihres Weckers. Die Ziffern schienen hämisch im Dunkel zu leuchten, es war sechs Uhr in der Früh. Ivy seufzte auf und kroch langsam zum Rand ihres Bettes. Einschlafen würde sie sowieso nicht mehr können, dann konnte sie genauso gut aufstehen. ‚Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm', dachte sie zynisch, schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stellte ihre blanken Füße auf den Boden. Die Kälte kroch blitzschnell in ihre Fußsohlen und sie konnte sich ein „Brrrrr" nicht verkneifen. Es war wenige Tage vor Weihnachten und dementsprechend eiskalt. Die Heizung anzustellen konnte sie sich nicht leisten, also war ihr Zimmer in der Nacht ausgekühlt und ihr Atem kondensierte in der Luft. Mit einem Fluch schnappte Ivy sich ihre Klamotten, die auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lagen, und rannte ins Badezimmer. Ihr Nachbar würde wieder fluchen, weil sie so früh das Wasser laufen lief aber das war ihr im Moment ziemlich egal. Sie stellte die Dusche an und hüpfte fluchend von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser heiß wurde. Mit einem zufriedenen Aufseufzen stellte sie sich unter den Wasserstrahl und genoss die Ruhe, die sie zusammen mit dem Wasser überströmte. Ihr letzter Traum hatte sie verwirrt und aufgewühlt. Warum war dieser Traum so anders als die anderen? Warum hatte sie ein so komisches Gefühl im Bauch, dass dieser Mann, wer auch immer er war, wirklich auf sie wartete? Warum kam es ihr so vor, dass sie sich auf den Weg zu diesem Diner machen sollte? „Wie war nochmal der Name gewesen?" fragte sich Ivy. „Genau, ‚Paradise Falls'… Wo das wohl lag? War vielleicht doch etwas Wahres an ihren Träumen und Visionen?" Doch dann schüttelte Ivy den Kopf. „Reiß' dich zusammen", schalt sie sich selbst. „Du wirst nirgendwo gebraucht, du bist nur ein durchgeknalltes, verrücktes Weib" Wütend auf sich selbst stieg sie aus der Dusche und zog sich an. Draußen war es natürlich immer noch dunkel, schließlich hatte sie gerade mal zwanzig Minuten in der Dusche verbracht. Ivy schlurfte mürrisch in die kleine Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und spähte hoffnungsvoll hinein. Vielleicht hatte sie doch noch etwas zu essen. Doch das einzige, was sich dort noch befand, war eine Gurke, die langsam die Konsistenz von Gummi annahm. „Verdammt" dachte Ivy „jetzt muss ich doch noch vor der Arbeit einkaufen gehen". Sie schlug die Tür wieder zu und zog sich ihre ausgetretenen Armyboots, die sie von einem sehr netten Soldaten bekommen hatte, und ihren alten Parka an. Die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen verließ sie das Haus und eilte zu dem kleinen Laden ein paar Straßen weiter, den dem sie wusste, dass dieser 24/7 geöffnet war.

Die dunkle Gestalt, die sie aus dem Schatten einer kleinen Seitenstraße heraus beobachtete, bemerkte sie nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dies ist das zweite Kapitel meiner FF. Hoffe es gefällt euch!**

Nachdem Ivy ein paar Minuten lang durch das Schneetreiben gegangen war, bekam sie plötzlich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Hatte sie nicht dort aus dem Augenwinkel heraus eine Bewegung gesehen? Misstrauisch blickte sie sich um, doch niemand war zu sehen. Ivy beschleunigte ihren Gang bis sie fast lief. Nur weil sie nichts sehen konnte, hieß das nicht, dass auch niemand da war, das hatte sie schmerzhaft erfahren müssen.

Ivy atmete erleichtert auf als sie den kleinen Laden erreicht hatte und trat schnell ein. Ein Glöckchen, welches am Türgriff befestigt war, bimmelte und der ältere Besitzer des Ladens blickte auf. Er grüßte sie misstrauisch, senkte den Blick dann aber wieder auf die Zeitung, die er gerade gelesen hatte. Ivy ging durch die Regale und überlegte, was sie sich kaufen sollte. Zwischendurch bemerkte sie immer wieder wie der Mann am Tresen sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Verübeln konnte sie ihm das nicht, schließlich sah sie ihn ihren etwas schäbigen Sachen nicht wirklich vertrauenserweckend aus.

Sie suchte sich einige günstige und haltbare Sachen aus und ging dann zur Kasse, um zu bezahlen. Der Mann an der Kasse lächelte sie an und war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er von Ivy keinen Ärger zu erwarten hatte. Sie lächelte zurück, bezahlte ihren Einkauf, wobei es sie schmerzte wie schnell das wenige Geld, was sie hatte, sie wieder verließ, und verließ den Laden.

Ivy war erst ein paar Meter gegangen als jemand sie plötzlich aus einem dunklen Hauseingang ansprach. Ivy schrie erschrocken auf, sprang zur Seite und hätte mit den Papiertüten im Arm fast auf dem glatten Boden den Halt verloren, wenn nicht derjenige, der sie auch angesprochen hatte, festgehalten hätte. „Hey Missy", hörte sie eine kratzige Stimme sagen. „Keine Panik, ich wollte euch nichts tun". Vorsichtig blickte sie in den Hauseingang und erblickte einen alten Mann, vielleicht 60 Jahre alt, die Kleidung verdreckt und zerrissen. Auf dem Boden unter seinen Füßen erblickte sie ein paar alte, nasse Zeitungen. „Ein armer Obdachloser, der die Nacht bei dieser Kälte draußen verbringen musste", schoss Ivy durch den Kopf und sie atmete erleichtert auf. „Entschuldigt, dass ich euch so erschreckt habe", sprach der Alte weiter, „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr ein paar Cent für hättet, für die ich mir nachher was Warmes zu essen kaufen könnte". Normalerweise gab Ivy Obdachlosen kein Geld, auch wenn es ihr jedes Mal leid tat. Aber sie hatte ja selber kaum genug, um über die Runden zu kommen. Diesmal jedoch stellte sie die Tüten zu ihren Füßen ab, kramte in den Taschen ihres Parkas und fand tatsächlich ein paar Münzen, die sie dem Mann in die Hand drückte. „Tut mir leid, mehr Kleingeld hab ich grad selber nicht aber ich hoffe es reicht" und damit nahm sie ihre Einkäufe wieder auf und wollte grade weiter gehen als sie der Alte wieder ansprach. Diesmal war seine Stimme irgendwie anders, mit einem seltsamen Echo. „Mehr kannst du nicht geben, du alte Schlampe?" fragte die Stimme sie höhnisch. „Bitte waaaas?" entrüstete sich Ivy und drehte sich um. „Was fällt Ihnen..." Genau in diesem Moment war der alte Mann ins Licht der Straßenlaterne getreten und sie hatte sein Gesicht gesehen. Das, was sie hatte sagen wollen, brach in Ivy's Kehle stecken und sie blieb starr stehen. Seine Augen! Sie waren vollkommen leblos und komplett schwarz, genau wie in ihren Träumen! „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das kommt bestimmt nur vom Licht!" schrie eine Stimme in Ivys Kopf, doch dann entblößte der Obdachlose die Zähne und das ließ die Stimme verstummen. Seine Zähne waren nun spitz und wirkten wie das Gebiss eines Hais. „Oh mein Gott" flüsterte Ivy. Der Mann –War es überhaupt noch ein Mann?- lachte auf. „Gott hilft dir jetzt auch nicht, schließlich hat er uns geschickt". „Uns", Ivy zuckte zusammen. Gab es hier etwa noch mehr Typen wie den vor ihr? Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, stürzte sich das Wesen auf sie, die Zähne gebleckt und deutlich mit der Absicht beseelt ihr das Gesicht heraus zu beißen.

In diesem Moment nahmen Ivy's Instinkte und ihre jahrelange Erfahrung in Selbstverteidigung die Überhand, sie ließ die Tüten fallen, machte einen Schritt zur Seite, riss das Knie hoch und rammte es ihrem Angreifer in den Magen. Durch seinen eigenen Schwung wurde aus einem einigermaßen schmerzhaften Kniestoß eine fatale Attacke. Das Wesen sackte nach vorne zusammen und Ivy rammte ihm ihre Handballen von unten gegen die Nase. Etwas knackte und das „Ding" brach zusammen. Es zuckte ein paar Mal mit den Händen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Das reichte Ivy, sie drehte sich um, packte ihre Einkäufe und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück zu dem Haus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand.

Dort angekommen zitterten ihre Hände so sehr, dass die beinahe den Schlüssel abgebrochen hätte, doch nach einigem Fummeln bekam sie ihre Wohnungstür doch noch auf und stürzte ihr Domizil. Nachdem sie abgeschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich an die Tür und rutschte langsam an ihr herunter bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie glaubte, es würde gleich aus der Brust brechen. Mit den Händen umklammerte sie ihre Knie so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, es konnte nicht! Sie war doch eine Verrückte, wie konnte sie plötzlich einen Mann sehen, der genau den Wesen in ihren Visionen entsprach und sie dann auch noch angegriffen hatte? Sie versuchte verzweifelt, das Bild dieses Wesens aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen, doch immer wieder sah sie diese Zähne vor ihrem inneren Auge, immer wieder schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, dass sie die ganzen Jahre lang im Recht gewesen war. Sie schrie so laut, dass Ivy sie nicht mehr ausblenden konnte wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte.

Erst als etwas Nasses auf ihre Hand tropfte, merkte Ivy, dass sie weinte, dass sie weinte wie sie es in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht getan hatte. All der Schmerz, den sie in ihr Innerstes eingeschlossen hatte, brach hervor und schwemmte den ganzen Hass auf sich selbst mit sich.

Gerade als die Tränen langsam verebbten, blitzte das Bild vor Ivy's Augen auf wie sie sich gewehrt hatte und sie konnte wieder das Knacken hören. Gequält stöhnte Ivy auf und fühlte den Würgereiz kommen. Sie sprang auf, rannte ins Bad und übergab sich in die Toilette. Als sich ihr Magen wieder beruhigt hatte, flüsterte Ivy verzweifelt „Gott, vergib mir, ich habe getötet. Egal, wer oder was das Ding war, ich habe ein Leben genommen". Mit diesem Satz fingen die Tränen wieder an zu strömen und sie sackte neben der Toilette zusammen.

Irgendwann fiel Ivy über ihren Tränen in den Schlaf, zusammengerollt auf dem kalten, gefliesten Boden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weiter gehts mit Ivy... Was wird sie tun? Lest selbst.. :)**

Als Ivy wieder aufwachte, schmerzte ihr Nacken und sie fluchte leise. Langsam stand sie auf und schleppte sich in Richtung des Schlaf- bzw. Wohnzimmers. Ihre Einkäufe, die sie neben der Tür hatten stehen lassen, nahm sie dabei auf und wühlte in den Tüten herum, um zu sehen, ob irgendwas kaputt gegangen war. Sie hatte Glück, alles war Heile und aufseufzend stellte sie die Tüten auf ihr Bett. Noch einmal aufseufzend ließ sie sich daneben fallen, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und dachte nach. Der Schock hatte nachgelassen und sie war nun wieder in der Lage logisch zu denken. Der Teil mit den menschenähnlichen Wesen aus ihren Visionen war anscheinend real geworden, war der Rest auch wirklich? Nach den Ereignissen von vorhin musste sie davon ausgehen. Was sollte sie nun also tun? Was wurde von ihr erwartet? Sollte sie andere warnen? Sollte sie versuchen so viele wie möglich zu retten? Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass der Obdachlose, der sie angegriffen hatte, zunächst ganz normal ausgesehen hatte, seine Zähne waren normal gewesen und seine Augen nicht schwarz sondern blau. Was war, wenn diese Wesen, was auch immer sie waren, von den Menschen einfach Besitz nahmen? Dann war sie nirgendwo sicher, zumindest nicht in der Gesellschaft anderer Leute.

Plötzlich sprang Ivy auf und schaute auf ihren Wecker. Es war inzwischen 11 Uhr vormittags. „Verdammt, ich muss zur Arbeit!", fluchte sie. In diesem Moment fiel ihr auf wie sinnlos ihr Ausbruch war. Wenn die Apokalypse kam, brauchte sie sich um ihren Job nun wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Wenn die Apokalypse kam… Zweifel krochen in Ivy hoch. Hatte sie das Ganze sich nicht vielleicht doch eingebildet? Entschlossen ging sie zu dem kleinen Fernseher, der durch ein kleines Metallgestell fest in einer Ecke in ihrem Zimmer verankert war. Sie schaltete ihn an, doch das Einzige, was sie sah, war ein Bild ähnlich den bekannten Testbildern, was diesmal allerdings den Satz zeigte, dass dies kein Test sei. Zudem kam ein hohes Pfeifen aus den Lautsprechern, was Ivy in den Ohren weh tat. Schnell machte sie den Ton an und starrte auf das Bild. „Okay, das ist wirklich übel" musste sie sich eingestehen.

Hektik erfasste Ivy. Sie musste unbedingt aus dieser Stadt raus. Viel zu viele Menschen, die sich in Monster verwandeln könnten, waren hier um sie herum.

Sie rannte zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, riss einen alten Armeerucksack heraus und begann wahllos Kleidungsstücke hinein zu stopfen. Hosen, Shirts, Sweatshirts, Unterwäsche… Was brauchte sie noch alles? Bei diesem Gedanken hörte Ivy auf zu packen. Wohin sollte sie eigentlich gehen? Was war ihr Ziel? Das Bild des Diners blitze vor ihren Augen auf. Dieser Mann in ihrem Traum… Er hatte gesagt, sie müsse kommen. Wohin hatte er ja nicht gesagt aber da er vor diesem Diner gestanden hatte, folgerte Ivy, dass sie dorthin musste oder es zumindest ein Anhaltspunkt auf ihrer Reise sein könnte. „Paradise Falls" hatte es geheißen. „Wo das bloß sein mochte?", fragte sich Ivy verzweifelt. Die Gegend um das Diner herum hatte kahl ausgesehen, staubig, verlassen, wie eine Wüste. „Wüste, Wüste… Verdammt, welche Wüste?", fluchte sie leise, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen. Das konnte sie noch früh genug herausbekommen. Als allererstes musste sie fertig packen und aus der Stadt heraus.

Ihre Einkäufe packte Ivy ganz oben in den Rucksack und war froh, dass sie Sachen gekauft hatte, die haltbar waren. Frisches Gemüse hielt sich nicht lange genug und lies sich somit nicht sparsam einteilen.

Zuletzt zählte Ivy ihr Geld. Dreißig Dollar hatte sie noch; das war nicht viel aber besser als nichts, sie konnte ja nicht davon ausgehen, dass überall schon Panik ausgebrochen war und sie sich alles, was notwendig war stehlen konnte. Vielleicht war das, was sie gesehen hatte auch nur ein erster Vorbote gewesen und es dauert noch bis die Apokalypse hereinbrach.

Ivy blickte sich noch einmal in der Wohnung herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alles eingepackt hatte, schwang dann den Rucksack auf den Rücken, nahm die Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Die Wohnungsschlüssel warf sie ihrem Vermieter in den Briefkasten. Er würde sich schon nicht ärgern, dass sie weg war, die Miete hatte sie für eine Woche im Voraus bezahlt, er würde also keinen Verlust haben.

Als Ivy auf die Straße trat war diese seltsam leer. Es war niemand zu sehen und auch nichts zu hören. Kein Motorenlärm, kein Hupen, gar nichts. „Verdammt, das ist gruselig", dachte sich Ivy und fing an zu laufen. Nach wenigen Metern bemerkte sie einen winzigen Laden, auf dessen Fenstern „Internet-Café" zu lesen war. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch die Scheiben, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen und Ivy schlich sich vorsichtig hinein, jede Ecke nach einem Anzeichen von Gefahr absuchend. Obwohl einige Rechner an waren und anscheinend bis vor kurzem noch benutzt worden waren, war keine Seele zu entdecken. Ivy hüpfte schnell zu einem der Rechner und blickte auf den Monitor. „Verbleibende, bezahlte Zeit: 15m 20sec", war in der rechten oberen Ecke zu sehen. Das reichte Ivy vollkommen und sie öffnete schnell den Browser. Nach fünf Minuten suchen fand sie tatsächlich den Namen des Diners und auch die Adresse. Zu ihrem Entsetzen war das Diner über 300 Kilometer entfernt in der Mojave-Wüste gelegen. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen?", fluchte Ivy, „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Erst die Apokalypse und jetzt das? Wie zum Henker soll ich denn dahin kommen?" Normalerweise fluchte Ivy nicht so viel aber die Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie 300km zurücklegen sollte, schien ihr den Ausbruch zu rechtfertigen. „Naja, ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll, also mach ich mich wohl lieber mal auf den Weg", stellte Ivy fest. Eilig ließ sie sich noch eine Route zu dem Diner berechnen und druckte sie ebenso eilig aus.

Die Karte in ihrer Jackentasche verstaut trat Ivy wieder aus dem Internet-Café und blickte sich um. Immer noch war niemand zu sehen und so machte sie sich auf den Weg raus aus der Stadt.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Karte in ihrer Jackentasche verstaut trat Ivy wieder aus dem Internet-Café und blickte sich um. Immer noch war niemand zu sehen und so machte sie sich auf den Weg raus aus der Stadt.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Ivy die Außenbezirke der Stadt erreicht, schneller als erwartet. Sie hatte einen Wagen gefunden, den der Besitzer mit Schlüssel im Schloss hatte stehen lassen.

Mit einem befriedigten Seufzen sah Ivy, dass der Highway vor ihr leer war und drückte das Gaspedal weit herunter. Der Wagen brummte auf und beschleunigte dann schnell.

Zwei Stunden später stellte Ivy fest, dass sie gut voran gekommen war. Den Schnee hatte sie schon länger hinter sich gelassen und auch der Himmel begann aufzuklaren. Die Landschaft dagegen, an der sie mit 140 km/h vorbeischoss, wurde karger, steiniger. Gleichzeitig wurde es wärmer und Ivy entledigte sich der Jacke. Sie kam in Richtung Wüste, dachte Ivy erleichtert, und bald würde sie es geschafft haben. Vielleicht noch eine bis anderthalb Stunden Fahrt.

Eine halbe Stunde später jedoch fing der Wagen an zu stottern, wurde langsamer und blieb stehen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Ivy sich verzweifelt, während sie nach der Ursache suchte bis ihr Blick auf die Tanknadel fiel. Sie stand auf E, der Tank war leer. Ivy ließ den Kopf aufs Lenkrad fallen. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn ihre Reise problemlos verlaufen wäre.

Seufzend nahm sie ihren Rucksack, stieg aus dem Auto aus und machte sich auf den Weg die letzten Kilometer zu Fuß zurück zu legen.

Die Sonne brannte inzwischen vom wolkenlosen Himmel herab und Ivy kam ins Schwitzen. Verdammt Wüste, hier war es selbst im Dezember noch warm. Gut, dass sie, eigentlich um sich gegen die Kälte zu wappnen, mehrere Schichten Kleidung angezogen hatte. So brauchte sie nur das Sweatshirt auszuziehen und musste sich nicht mitten in der Wüste umziehen. „Du bist schon bescheuert", dachte sich Ivy. „Der Weltuntergang kommt, Viecher, die dich töten wollen, rennen frei herum und du sorgst dich, dass jemand dich dabei beobachten könnte wie du dir ein T-Shirt anziehst… und das auch noch in dieser gottverlassenen Wüste". Sie lachte leise auf, immerhin hatte sie noch nicht ihren Humor verloren. Grinsend wanderte sie weiter die Straße entlang.

Ivy blickte vom Boden auf und bemerkte, dass sich die Gegend um sie herum geändert hatte. Die Wüste um sie herum war nun nicht mehr braun, sondern grau. Es schien als wäre jegliche Farbe aus den Steinen heraus gesaugt worden. Ein scharfer Wind pfiff aber das war auch das einzige Geräusch, was sie hörte. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief und es wurde langsam dunkel. Ivy schritt schneller aus, sie wollte nicht im Dunkeln draußen in der Wüste sein. In der Ferne konnte sie schon ein flaches Gebäude sehen mit Neonleuchten auf dem Dach. Das musste es sein. Erleichtert lief Ivy los, doch das Diner schien einfach nicht näher zu kommen. Die Dunkelheit senkte sich nun endgültig über die Wüste doch Ivy konnte eine Menge Lichter sehen, die auf sie zu kamen. Gleichzeitig hörte sie das Brummen von vielen Motoren. Autos! Es war eine lange Kolonne Autos, die auf sie zu kam und sich auf von hinten näherte, stellte Ivy fest, als sie sich umdrehte. Sie sprang mit einem leisen Schrei von der Straße und da rasten auch schon die ersten Autos an ihr vorbei. Mit Schrecken erkannte Ivy, dass bei keinem Fahrzeug ein normaler Mensch am Steuer saß. Sie alle hatten tiefschwarze Augen. Panisch rannte sie los, doch plötzlich stolperte sie und fiel hin.

Kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen und als sie sie wieder aufriss, stach ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht.

„Was zum…" dachte sich Ivy. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, es war gerade mal 3 Uhr nachmittags stellte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr fest und sie lief noch den Highway hinunter. Verdammt, sie hatte schon wieder eine Vision gehabt. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, zeigte ihr diese Vision, was bei Sonnenuntergang passieren würde, auch wenn sie nicht viel mit den Informationen anfangen konnte. Es bedeutete nur, dass sie sich auf eine große Horde dieser… Wesen einstellen musste.

Müde schloss Ivy die Augen. Sie war seit vielen Stunden wach, wäre fast getötet worden und wanderte nun seit gefühlten Jahrhunderten durch die Wüste. Warum setzte sie sich nicht eigentlich an den Straßenrand und wartete auf das Unausweichliche? Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Blick des Mannes aus ihrem Traum von letzter Nacht, das Drängen in den Augen und sie riss sich zusammen. Jammern und schlafen konnte sie noch genug, wenn sie tot war, jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment dafür.

Entschlossen setzte sie ihre Beine wieder in Bewegung. Ein Schritt vor den anderen, das war der Trick.

Als Ivy hochblickte, stellte sie fest, dass sie wohl irgendwie in Trance geraten war und eine ganz schöne Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatte. Ungefähr 50m von ihr entfernt konnte sie auf der linken Seite der Straße ein Diner sehen. DAS Diner, Paradise Falls.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Ivy's Gesicht aus und sie fing an zu lachen, während sie auf das Gebäude zu leif. Es sah genauso aus wie in ihrer Vision, doch in Ivy's Augen hatte es den Anschein von etwas Himmlischen. Die Sonne strahle zwischen den Buchstaben auf dem Dach und schien dem Gebäude einen Heiligenschein zu geben.

Auf dem Schotterplatz vor dem Diner stand ein staubiger Polizeiwagen. „LAPD" konnte Ivy auf der Seite lesen. „Las Vegas?", fragte sich Ivy. „was will der denn hier? Vielleicht ist ja auch ein Polizist vor der Apokalypse geflohen und zufällig hier gelandet…".

Als sich Ivy vorsichtig der Eingangstür des Diners näherte, hörte sie emsiges Hämmern und konnte erkennen, dass die Leute im Diner, wer auch immer das war, begonnen hatten, die Fenster zu verrammeln. Sie musste sich beeilen, sonst wäre sie hier draußen ausgeschlossen. Ivy rannte auf die Tür zu, riss sie auf und stolperte ins Innere. Doch sofort blieb sie stocksteif stehen und hob langsam die Arme. Auf ihre Stirn gerichtet, genau zwischen ihren Augen befand sich die Mündung eines Gewehres. Eines verdammt großen Gewehres stellte Ivy fest, während sie auf den Lauf schielte und dann langsam den Blick hob, um zu sehen, wer das Gewehr hielt.

Der kalte Blick blauer Augen bohrte sich in ihre eigenen moosgrünen. Ivy hielt den Atem an und hob den Blick noch ein wenig mehr an. Ihr Mund fiel auf. Die blauen Augen gehörten einem Mann, dem Mann aus ihrer Vision! Eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Begeisterung durchflutete Ivy. Entsetzen, weil sich ihre Vision schon wieder als wahr erwiesen hatte und das, was sie sonst sah nicht wirklich schön war. Begeisterung in der Hinsicht, dass sie es geschafft hatte und dass der Mann, den sie gesehen hatte, wirklich hier war. Er war anders, das wusste sie sofort aber nicht schlecht anders, eher das Gegenteil.

Vor lauter Gedanken, die durch ihren Kopf schwirrten, hatte Ivy gar nicht mitbekommen, das der Mann mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Erst als sich die Mündung der Waffe in ihre Stirn bohrte, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Hey, ich habe gefragt, wer du bist und was du hier willst", wiederholte der Mann scharf.

„Ähm..also..äh", fing Ivy an zu stottern. Was sollte sie sagen? Die Wahrheit klang schon etwas verrückt und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie schneller als ihr lieb war erschossen werden.

Während sie panisch überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, bemerkte sie die anderen Personen, die sich neben dem in dem Diner befanden. In der linken Hälfte des Raumes stand ein junger Mann Anfang Zwanzig mit Ölflecken auf dem Overall, „Vermutlich ein Mechaniker", dachte Ivy. Hinter ihm halb versteckt stand eine junge Frau, auch noch ziemlich jung und vor allem hochschwanger. Neben den beiden standen drei weitere Männer. Einer war schon etwas älter und verharmt. Die anderen beiden waren zwei Farbige, der eine total durchschnittlich, der andere groß mit einem Haken an Stelle der rechten Hand. „Wie Captain Hook", dachte Ivy und musste grinsen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Ivy noch zwei weitere Personen sehen, eine Frau mittleren Alters und ein Mädel ungefähr in Ivy's Alter. Die beiden hatten sich anscheinend um jemanden gekümmert, der auf dem Boden lag und blickten Ivy nun ängstlich an.

„Nun? Wir hören", meinte der Mann aus Ivy's Vision, nun deutlich ungeduldig. Ivy blickte im wieder in seine blauen Augen und irgendwie war ihr plötzlich klar, dass er erkennen würde, wenn sie löge.

Als sie sprach war ihre Stimme leise. „Ich bin ungefährlich", meinte sie stockend. „ich bin auf der Flucht vor den Wesen… den Menschen mit den schwarzen Augen und den Haifischzähnen". Ivy sah wie der junge Mann und die schwangere Frau mit aufgerissenen Augen Blicke tauschten und wusste sie war auf dem richtigen Weg. „Bitte lasst mich hier einfach hinsetzen und etwas trinken, dann werde ich euch gerne alles erzählen" fuhr sie fort.

Während Ivy sprach, wandte der Mann den Blick nicht von ihren Augen ab und sie hatte das Gefühl er könne bis in Seele gucken. Schließlich nickte er und bedeutete Ivy weiter ins Diner hinein zu treten. Die Waffe hatte er nicht ganz weggesteckt aber immerhin deutete er nicht mehr mit ihr auf Ivy, sondern ließ den Arm locker hängen. „Setz dich dort hin und rühr dich nicht", er deutete auf einen Tisch, der etwas weiter im Raum stand, „Ihr anderen, verrammelt weiter die Fenster."


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy ließ ihren Rucksack neben dem Tisch auf den Boden fallen und setzte sich dann aufseufzend auf den Stuhl. „Verdammt tut das gut zu sitzen" dachte sie und streckte ihre schmerzenden Beine aus. Erleichtert schloss sie die Augen und ließ die Müdigkeit über sie hinweg rollen. Als mit einem deutlichen Klirren ein Glas vor ihr abgestellt wurde, riss sie die Augen auf und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Der Mann hatte ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch gestellt und setzte sich nun auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Plötzlich merkte Ivy wie trocken ihre Mund war und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ob sie erst trinken und dann erzählen durfte? Vorsichtig blickte sie den Mann vor ihr an. Er nickte und bedeutete ihr zu trinken. Eilig griff Ivy nach dem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. Das Wasser rann ihr über die Kehle und sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel. Nach ein paar weiteren begeisterten Schlucken blickte Ivy hoch und sah wie ihr Gegenüber sie anstarrte. „Wie heißt du?", fragte er. Ivy nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck, was der Mann mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte, und antwortete ihm dann mit fester Stimme.

„Ich heiße Tara Ivy Bailey aber ich werde normalerweise einfach Ivy genannt. Und wie heißt du?" Ihr gegenüber lächelte leicht und meinte dann „Michael, ich werde Michael gerufen". Seine Stimme war fest aber angenehm und hatte einen leichten britischen Akzent. „Freut mich Michael" grinste Ivy und streckte ihre Hand aus. Michael schaute erst etwas verwirrt, lächelte dann aber wieder und schüttelte Ivy's Hand. Sein Griff war ebenso fest und sicher wie seine Stimme und sie konnte spüren wie von ihr eine ungewöhnliche Wärme ausging. Dieser Mann war definitiv anders, schoss es durch Ivy's Kopf.

„Nun denn Ivy, du kannst sitzen, hast etwas zu trinken und wir haben uns vorgestellt, jetzt erzähle, was du hier willst". Und Ivy erzählte.

Eigentlich hatte sie nicht alles erzählen wollen, doch irgendwie sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte von ihrer Kindheit, von der Zeit als die Visionen anfingen und alles, was dann passiert war. Während der ganzen Zeit senkte sie ihren Blick nicht, sondern schaute Michael in die Augen und er schaute zurück. Je mehr Ivy erzählte, desto mehr wechselte der Ausdruck in seinen Augen von Misstrauen zu Verwirrung, Mitgefühl und etwas anderem, was Ivy nicht ganz entziffern konnte. Es schien als hätte er eine Erkenntnis gehabt, eine Erkenntnis, die ihr noch nicht gekommen war.

Als Ivy ihre Erzählung beendete, blickte sie Michael forschend an, darauf wartend, dass er etwas sage. „Was nun?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte mehr als ihr lieb war. In ihrem Bauch hatte sich vor Nervosität einen Knoten. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Michael sie aus dem Diner schmeißen würde aber sie konnte sich nicht ganz sicher sein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden bangen Wartens stand Michael auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff sie und Michale zog sie hoch. Ivy's Hände waren eiskalt gewesen doch Michaels Berührung schien sie in einem Sekundenbruchteil aufzuwärmen. Ivy war fast enttäuscht als er sie los ließ, doch dann legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und schob Ivy in Richtung der anderen, die sie nervös und auch etwas furchtsam anstarrten. „Das hier ist Ivy", meinte er an alle gerichtet, „sie bleibt hier". Man konnte geradezu sehen wie die Nervosität aus der Luft schwand, obwohl alle noch etwas vorsichtig wirkten, und einer nach dem anderen fing an sich vorzustellen. Während der ganzen Zeit blieb Michaels Hand auf Ivy's Schulter und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte gerade eine Infusion aus purem Koffein bekommen. Sie war wieder hellwach und klar im Kopf und auch ihre Glieder schmerzten nicht mehr. Dankbar aber auch verwirrt blickte Ivy zu Michael hoch. „Was zum Henker ist er?", schoss durch ihren Kopf, „Das ist doch nicht mehr normal". Sie war kurz davor ihn zu fragen, was er sei als Michael wieder sprach, an alle gewandt. „Ist alles verrammelt? Fenster und Türen sicher?" Der junge Mann namens Jeep und sein Vater, der ältere Mann, dessen Name Bob war, nickten simultan. „Alles sicher", bestätigte Bob.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte besorgt Charlie und strich unbewusst über ihren Bauch wie es Schwangere so oft machen.

„Wir warten."

**Hier ist das Ende der ersten Kapitel und hier endet auch der erste Teil von Ivys Reise. Die ersten fünf Kapitel habe ich an einem Stück geschrieben, alle weiteren existieren bis jetzt nur in meinem Kopf.** **Aaaber ich werd mich brav hinsetzen und weiter schreiben**. **Ich hoffe, das, was ihr bis jetzt lesen konntet, hat euch gefallen. Ein kleines Feedback wäre toll, auch wenn ihr die Story scheiße fandet...**

**Nach nochmaligem Durchlesen musste ich feststellen, dass sich ein paar kleinerte Logikfehler reingeschlichen haben, ich hoffe das ist nicht zu schlimm. Irgendwann werde ich das ganze dann wohl mal überarbeiten (Bin eigentlich ein kleiner Perfektionist;) )  
><strong>


	6. Writers block

Hallo liebe Leser!

Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe, ich habe im Moment eine absolute Schreibblockade und muss tausende Klausuren und so weiter für die Uni schreiben. Zudem bin ich momentan vom Thor/Captain America und Avenger-Fieber gepackt worden. Zuuuu viel in meinem Kopf. ;)

Deshalb werde ich die Story erstmal pausieren und hoffen, dass die Plot-Bunnys wieder zurückkommen. ^^

LG, Ivy


End file.
